More Than This
by Bittsey
Summary: My version of The Selection series - a little bit more Utopian/romantic than the original... All characters from the books belong to Kiera Cass!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first fan fiction - I hope you like it! I would love to hear your feedback and I will try to post more chapters regularly!**

I always knew I was destined for something more than life here in Carolina - not in an elitist way, but in the same way that people who know they are great at something just inherently know that they have talent. Until I was 15 I thought that my destiny was to be a great composer. I didn't have my sights set quite as high as my brother Kota, who was trying to buy his way up from a 5 to a 2, but I at least hoped to be able to move my family away from Carolina and closer to the capital. I worked hard - learning every instrument I could and practicing my singing and composing, but everything changed the summer I turned 15.

Kota couldn't get out of our cramped house fast enough; he said that my singing drove him crazy (I think he was just jealous that he couldn't carry a tune.) Part of me didn't blame him; as the third of five siblings it did get crowded sometimes, but now that Kenna - the oldest - had moved out I had a room to myself! Once Kota sold that hideous bronze sculpture I knew he was gone. Less than a month later and here I was, stuck helping him move into his own apartment.

"Be careful America! That is the best clay that money can buy!" Kota screeched at me - and not for the first time that summer day. It seemed everything I touched was 'the best money can buy'. After 3 hours helping Kota move I was beginning to wonder why I had volunteered to help him.

"Be careful America - that broom is the best money can buy" Aspen whispered to me.

I giggled. "You better not hear Kota teasing you like that - he'll 'forget' that he's supposed to pay you for today" I warned. Aspen and Kota were friends (for reasons I still didn't understand), but Aspen desperately needed the money he would make helping Kota move. With six siblings and a mother to help support Aspen took any job someone would give a Six. We employed him or his mother whenever we could, but we had had some pretty rough times in the past few years.

"I think teasing Kota behind his back is the only way we are going to survive this America - he's become a completely different person since he sold that sculpture."

"I know - you should hear him around this house - my apartment this and my apartment that - it's insufferable!"

"You know what the cure for insufferable brothers is don't you?" Aspen asked slyly.

"Throwing 'the best clay money can buy' right out the window?"

"Ice cream! You and me - as soon as this torture is over"

"Um, sure - that would be great!"

This couldn't be happening. Did Aspen just ask me out?


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my gosh, this is sooo good!"

"I can tell you like it - it's all over your face!"

Aspen shoved a napkin at me as we walked while eating our ice cream and I wiped the sticky mess off my face. I couldn't remember the last time I had had ice cream - it must've been a couple of years ago when I had sung at a summer birthday party and they had ordered too much ice cream. I didn't often get special food as a Five, but every once in a while we would scrape together what extra money we could and Mom would make something special.

Kota hadn't "forgotten" to pay Aspen for his work today, and after I had spent 7 exhausting hours helping him move he had given me a few coins as well. It was almost dinner time when we had finished and Mr. Fries had been feeling nice at the end of the day - so he had been generous with his scoops. The unfortunate result of his generosity and the hot Carolina evening, was that my face had become covered in chocolate ice cream as we walked home - not exactly how I had wanted to look on my first date with Aspen, but - was this even a date? I had never dated before and I had no idea what to expect.

Illéan laws were very strict about marriage and sex and so it was just easier not to date. I had a few friends and some of them talked about kissing boys, but I hadn't found anyone worth kissing. Until now. But, did Aspen even see me that way? I had just been Kota's sister to him for so long, could he ever see me as something more?

"...and now I doubt I'll hardly see him. What about you, America?"

"Ummm….sorry, what?" Startled, I realized I had been day dreaming while Aspen had been talking. He sure was nice to look at - with that sandy blond hair and those deep green eyes, I could look at him forever.

"You get ice cream in your ears? I was asking if you thought Kota would come and visit you now that he's moved out. I doubt I'll see him much, probably doesn't want to be associated with us Sixes anymore - don't want to ruin his reputation..." Aspen's tone turned bitter as he trailed off.

"Hey - Kota turned his back on the whole family when he kept all that money for himself. I'm not going to miss him and you shouldn't either. Kota has only cared about himself his whole life and -" and then suddenly, Aspen was kissing me. All thoughts of ice cream and Kota were forgotten as Aspen pulled me closer to him. I found myself returning his kiss - my hands on his arms, in his hair. I guess he could see me as something more after all.


	3. Chapter 3

And so it continued until the summer I turned 17.

"I'm sick of it Aspen! I'm sick of the hiding, of the sneaking around - I'm sick of not being able to be with you in public!"

"I don't know what you want me to do about it America! I'm barely making enough money to support my family - we are barely getting by! I can't - I won't leave them until I know they will be fine without me."

"I'm not asking you to leave them - I am asking you to let us be together. Really together - all of the time, not just at night in the treehouse, or stolen moments in an alley. My family won't care if I become a Six when we get married. Plus, I can HELP Aspen - I can get a job as a secretary, or an assistant. I know some of my old singing clients would hire me to help them."

"America, I want to take care OF you - not be taken care of BY you!"

We sat in silence for a few minutes. This was the same argument we had been having for months. We had fallen deeply in love shortly after our first date and were determined to figure out a way to be together. In order to get married we would have to apply for a permit at the local province office, a process that came with a hefty fee since there was a cast change, and then a mandatory waiting period of 90 days before the permit would be issued - enough time for people to try and change my mind about moving down a caste. I didn't see what the big deal was - I knew I could find work as a 6, and I would be able to help Aspen take care of his family. He liked to think of me as a fragile little girl sometimes, but I was stronger than he knew. He had become my something more; I no longer dreamed of being a great composer. I just wanted to be his. Why couldn't he understand that? What would it take to be able to get him to understand that I could stand on my own two feet?

"America - I - I -I can't do this anymore. I can't keep torturing myself thinking that we can be together. I could never forgive myself for making you a Six - I can't do that to you." Aspen hung his head, his hair falling over his eyes.

"Aspen? What are you saying? Look at me!" I demanded.

"I'm saying I can't be with you anymore. Not right now anyway. Maybe if I get drafted into the army I can become an officer - that would make me a Two, then we could be together and I can take care of you, but I can't be with you as a Six. I wouldn't be able to look at myself if I had to put you through what I've been through. I can't ask you to go hungry, or without heat, or new shoes, or without anything really. You deserve everything and I can give you nothing right now. If I can get drafted then…"

"Then what? What if you get sent to New Asia Aspen? You could die - and we would never have been together. You know we belong together! Please Aspen, don't do this!"

"America, I'm sorry. There's just no other way - you deserve so much more than me."

And with that, Aspen climbed out of the treehouse and my heart shattered into a million pieces.

I don't know how I managed to climb out of the treehouse - our secret meeting spot for the last 2 years - and back into my bedroom, but I did.

"America? Honey?" I woke to my mother's worried face above me. My mother, Magda, was a lot like me - and she always knew when something was wrong - how she handled it was another matter. I inherited my mother's fiery red hair along with her temper (or her "flair for dramatics" as my father put it), and while she sounded worried, she also sounded annoyed.

"What, Mom? I don't feel well, please leave me alone."

"America, are you alright? You're not sick are you? You know I need you to help me around the house today - we can't afford to hire the Ledger boy or his mother right now. We need to get this place cleaned-up before the report on tomorrow - you know Friday nights are always busy around here."

"I'm fine Mom, I just need a minute to wake-up. I had a hard time falling asleep last night."

"Alright, but don't make me come up here again America"

I nodded and sighed. This was going to be a long day, and for once I was glad we didn't have the money to hire the Ledgers to help with the cleaning. How was I supposed to face Aspen ever again? How was I supposed to get over this heartbreak? With another sigh I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and started my first day without Aspen.


	4. Chapter 4

The days turned into weeks, and the next thing I knew it was August. I wouldn't have even realized the passing time if my mother hadn't run screaming into the kitchen one afternoon while I was making bread.

"It's here! It's here!" My mother came running into the kitchen with a thick brown envelope in her hand. "America! It's here! It's finally come! You have to come and fill it out right away! May! Come finish the bread for your sister! America - wash your hands and come fill this out!"

"Mom - calm down! What's here? What are you talking about?"

"America! I told you this was coming! Prince Maxon turned 19 last month - it's time for his selection!"

"His what?" I had heard her mention the selection before, but I'd been so out of it lately I hadn't really been paying attention to anything that she'd said."

"America - haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying these past few weeks?! Prince Maxon is 19 - it's time for his selection. One random girl from each province will be selected to go to the palace and compete to become the next Princess of Illéa. Your application is here - hurry up and fill it out! We can go down to the Province Office today and drop it off. Oh! And make sure you take a shower and try to do your hair - they are going to take your picture to go with the application."

"Wait? You want me to do what?!" I couldn't believe this - my mother wanted me to enter some crazy lottery to try and go date the prince with 34 other girls? I flipped through the application - it seemed straightforward enough; name, age, height, weight - mundane questions about my appearance and life. As I looked further the question became more in-depth - how many languages could I speak (4 thanks to all of the operas I had learned), highest level of education (that one I had to think about since I was home schooled), special skills or talents...the questions went on and on.

"America - we talked about this!"

"I still don't get it - you want me to enter myself into a dating contest? First of all - they'll never pick me and second of all - it's creepy!" I couldn't believe that she wanted me to enter The Selection - to just ship me off to the palace to date a stranger - with 34 other girls! Crying, I flead to the one place that I always knew I could go - my father's studio. My father, Shalom, was always a quiet constant in my life. He never said much, but just being near him was always relaxing. The smell of paint has always been closely linked with my father, and I often hid in his studio when mother and I were going at it with each other. When I walked in my father was working on one of the commissioned paintings he had due soon.

"Hey Kitten."

"Hi."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Dad never pried; he was great like that. I saw a bucket of brushes near the sink and went over to clean them. The repetitive work left my mind free to wander. Why was I so scared of entering the Selection? I probably wouldn't even get picked and even if I did, Prince Maxon would never choose me - I mean, I'm a FIVE for crying out loud! But if I did get picked I could leave Carolina - what better way to get over Aspen? I knew that the families of the Selected received money for every week that their daughter was at the palace, and I couldn't deny that we could use the extra income. I sighed.

"What are you sighing about America?"

"Why does Mom always have to be right?!" I stomped off to admit defeat and fill out the application. I couldn't help by smile as I heard my father laughing in the background.


	5. Chapter 5

3 days later and my mother and I were standing in line outside the local province office waiting for my turn to submit my application and have my official picture taken for the selection. My mother had been so excited when I had returned from father's studio and filled out the application. She had immediately started pointing out all of the good things that would come when (there was no if in her mind) I got picked. First, she would save half of the money the palace sent for me to have IF I Prince Maxon didn't pick me, and I could do whatever I wanted with it when I got home. Second, all of my old patrons would be lining-up to have me write songs for them and perform at their parties IF I came home. Third, some of the other girls were bound to become new patrons IF I went home. The more my mother talked about the benefits of entering the selection, the more I wanted to. If entering the selection could be a way of fulfilling my dream of moving my family out of Carolina then I was all for it! This enthusiasm was why I had been awoken before sunrise this morning. Mother wanted to be one of the first people in line at the province office this morning - according to her, I would get the best photo taken if the photographers weren't bored yet.

"America, please try not to look so bored with this." My mother had been criticizing me all morning - my hair, my outfit, my shoes...on and on and on. She had halted her criticism after I pointed out that I only owned two different kinds of pants, and unless she wanted to pull something other than jeans or khakis out of thin air there wasn't anything I could do about it! She had grunted her approval when I had emerged with my hair down, but tamed from it's normal wildness. I thought my outfit was very appropriate: a cute, white boatneck shirt, my best dark blue jeans, red wedges, and the songbird necklace Dad had made me. She rolled her eyes at my shoes, but as I pointed out - the photo was only from the shoulders up.

"I'm sorry mom, but the office doesn't even open for another 20 minutes! I still don't know why we had to be here so early!"

"America - I really don't want to have to explain it to you again. Oh look, here comes Aspen's mother. Are Kamber and Celia old enough to enter the selection? I hadn't realized…" Mother called out to Mrs. Ledger and she came over and joined us in line.

"Lena, I didn't realize Kamber and Celia were old enough to enter The Selection! They can't be sixteen already!"

"Yes, just last month actually!"

I turned to Kamber and Celia, tuning out our mother's conversation. "Are you both entering the selection?"

"Oh, yes" Kamber replied enthusiastically. "If one of us gets picked it would change EVERYTHING!"

"Maybe Aspen would FINALLY stop moping around the house and be happy again. Afterall, being one of the Selected automatically makes you a Three, and if you make it to the Elite your whole family become Threes! Oh, America - you wouldn't believe what a funk Aspen has been in for...it seems like ever. Kamber thinks its because of a girl." Celia dissolved into a fit of giggles at the thought of Aspen pining over a girl.

"Why do you say that?" Aspen couldn't be upset about our break-up - it had been his idea! Maybe there was someone else he was in love with?

"Well," Kamber said "it all started a few months ago. Aspen just came downstairs for breakfast in a horrible mood and has been stomping around ever since. He's been working out whenever he's not working and I've seen him talking to the Army draft office. I think he's trying to get drafted -"

Horrified at the thought of Aspen being sent off to New Asia I interrupted Kamber "What?! Why is he trying to get drafter? Doesn't he know that most of the men drafted never come home? No amount of money - or even the chance to become a Two is worth that!"

"America, in case you haven't noticed - Aspen is pretty attractive. We think he's trying to get drafted as a palace guard - you know they only choose smart, handsome guys for that position. They promote to officer pretty fast - almost all palace guards leave the Army as Twos. I mean, four years is pretty long to be away - but if it's worth it to Aspen…"

Celia stopped talking as we moved inside the province office. I couldn't believe what I was hearing - Aspen was doing all of this for me! So we could be together! That had to be it! I mean, what other reason could there be? With what I could earn in the selection and with what Aspen could make in the Army we could get married as soon as he was out! 4 years wasn't SO long! Beaming, I stepped-up to have my photo taken. It wasn't until mother and I were halfway home that I started to wonder - did I want to get back together with Aspen? Was that what I truly wanted?


	6. Chapter 6

I had turned in my Selection application early, so it was weeks before the announcement would be made. I wasn't eagerly counting down the days like Aspen's sisters were, but I allowed myself a little bit of hope that I would be chosen. I used the weeks to think about whether I really, truly wanted to be with Aspen again. I was so torn - I had loved Aspen so fiercely that it felt like a piece of me was missing. But how he had talked about me not being able to live as a Six - it made me feel small. I had finally made-up my mind the morning the winners of the Selection would be announced - if I got picked to be a contestant in the Selection I would take it as a sign, and move on from Aspen - no matter the outcome of the Selection. If I didn't get picked then I would try to talk to Aspen, and see if we could be together again.

The last Friday in August was hot and muggy - it took all of my willpower to get my chores done. I could tell that Mother felt the same way after she threw the bread she was kneading in a bowl and declared that she was done and that we didn't need bread at dinner. I took that as a sign that I didn't have to finish my chores either and snuck out to Dad's studio. He had been working on a portrait of me ever since I submitted my application for the Selection. I had done most of my thinking about Aspen while I sat for him - his studio was always quiet and it was easy to let my mind wander while I sat. I think Dad knew what had happened between Aspen and I, but I never asked him and he never brought it up.

That evening after dinner we all gathered around the TV. It wasn't mandatory to view The Report , but it wasn't smart to miss it. Only Twos could afford to buy magazines consistently, so The Report was the only way to find out what was going on in Illéa. My favorite part of The Report has always been Gavril Fadaye - he always appeared happy and outgoing. He was know as much for his amazing smile as he was for his flamboyant outfits. Mom had a bit of a crush on him - and we all teased her about it. He was the only one who ever reported on the royal family, and he'd been doing it longer than I'd been alive.

"Oh look Mom," my youngest sister, May, teased "he's wearing teal tonight. Your faaaaavorite."

"Oh stop it May! Gavril can't help it that he looks good in simply everything!"

Upon closer inspection, Gavril was indeed wearing a teal suit, but he had also dyed his hair teal to match. He was interviewing King Clarkson about something, and in the background I could see Queen Amberly and Prince Maxon. Queen Amberly looked serene, as usual, but Prince Maxon was noticeably nervous. I saw Queen Amberly place her hand on Prince Maxon's shoulder, and that seemed to relax him a bit.

Gavril was motioning for Prince Maxon and Queen Amberly to join him on the stage. Prince Maxon sat between his parents.

"So, Prince Maxon - are you excited to get your first look at the Selected? This is your first look, isn't it? You didn't peak during the drawings, did you?" Gavril winked at the camera conspiratorially - I thought Mom was going to pass out.

"No, no Gavril - I made sure I wasn't even on the same floor when the names were being drawn. I'm very excited to see the ladies of the Selection for the first time. My father tells me that there's a wonderful mix of girls."

"Queen Amberly - any words of advice for the Selected before we get started?"

"Enjoy your last night as a regular girl - your life is about to change." She smiled shyly at King Clarkson and took Prince Maxon's hand.

"All right then, let's get started!" Gavril pulled a thick stack of cards from a box at his side, "no peaking Prince Maxon!"

Mother took my hand as the Gavril looked down at the first card.

"Miss Elayna Stoles of Hansport, Three." Elayna's picture filled the majority of the screen. In the corner was a small box which showed Prince Maxon's reaction to the girl's photo - apparently he liked what he saw.

"Miss Tuesday Keeper of Waverly, Four." I liked the look of Tuesday - the freckles scattered across her nose made her seem fun.

"Miss Fiona Castley of Paloma, Three."

"Woah, think she's wearing enough make-up?" May had been muttering comments about the girls to herself, but this one we all heard. May was right, she did look a bit older than the other girls.

"Miss America Singer of Carolina, Five."

Nobody moved. Nobody said a word. I just stared at the TV. My photo was stunning - I was practically glowing with happiness in it.

That was the last quiet moment in the Singer house.

The phone rang.

It rang again.

Mom stood-up to answer it. "Hello? Yes, this is the Singer household. Yes, she'll be here tomorrow afternoon. Alright, thank you."

"America, someone from the palace will be here tomorrow afternoon to talk to you."

Everybody started screaming and laughing. Mom was near tears. I couldn't believe it. Me. They picked me!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm still not sure what happened the rest of that evening. Our phone didn't stop ringing until Dad finally unplugged it from the wall so we could all go to bed. I managed to fall asleep just as the first hints of sunrise started to show - I couldn't believe that I had won! Out of all the girls in Carolina my name had been drawn!

The next day a woman from the Province Office came over to review my application, just to make sure I hadn't "exaggerated" anything and to take me to the doctor's for a physical. A palace guard also came by to inspect our home and give the local soldiers instructions. Apparently there was some concern that the rebels would attack the homes of the Selected. We got what seemed like a million calls from someone named Silvia, who sounded like she had had way too much coffee. My favorite visitor was one of the royal tailors. He came to measure me for my new wardrobe and see what kind of colors and fabrics I liked to wear. When I asked him if I would be allowed to wear jeans at the palace he looked like he was going to faint, so I took that as a "no" and didn't mention it again.

Our final visitor arrived on Wednesday. I knew from the moment I saw him that this wasn't going to be a fun visit. When he insisted on speaking to Mom and I privately, my fears were confirmed. Mom made tea while he unpacked his bag - a stack of papers, pens, and a big white bottle.

"Miss. Singer" he began "as of the moment your name was announced on the report you became property of Illéa. As such you must take care of yourself. I have several forms to review with you - failure to sign the forms, or comply with the instructions I give you will result in your immediate removal from the Selection. Do you understand?"

"What kind of instuctions are you talking about?" There was no way this guy was going to trick me into agreeing to do things I didn't want to do.

"It's nothing extreme Miss. Singer. I can't begin until you confirm that you understand what I have told you."

"Fine. I understand."

"Excellent." He pushed the white bottle towards me. "These are vitamins. Since you are a Five the palace assumes that you may not always have received the proper nutrition. You will take one of these every day. You must remember to do it yourself for now, but once you arrive at the palace a maid will remind you. Sign this form - it states that you have received the vitamins and understand the instructions."

I signed the form and gave it back to him.

"Now, I have the results of your physical. You seem fine, but the doctor said you mentioned you haven't been sleeping. We normally give the Selected one sleeping pill for the night before they depart for the palace, but I can give you additional pills if you would like."

"No - I'm fine really. It's just been a lot to process." I really didn't like the idea of a pill making me sleep. I'd had a hard time falling asleep because my mind wouldn't stop thinking.

"America, you should take the pills. You want to look the best when you meet the prince!"

"Really, the one pill for tomorrow night will be fine. I'm fine. I promise."

"Very well Miss. Singer - you are not required to take the sleeping pill, but I highly recommend you take it tomorrow night. It will be a very long day and, while you won't meet the prince on Friday, it is a very important day." He cleared his throat and looked around nervously. "Now, I do have one more form for you to sign. I think it's best if you just read it yourself."

He slid the form over. It took a few minutes for what I was reading to sink in. "Wait, is this form asking what I think it's asking?" I couldn't believe that this was seriously something I had to put in writing.

"Yes. I'm afraid that I need it in writing that you are, in fact, a virgin."

My mother looked like she wanted to throw him out of the house. "And what, exactly, makes you think that she isn't? We all know the laws - America would never be so reckless."

"Ma'am, nothing makes me think that she isn't. All the girls must sign this form."

I signed the form, but I felt sick. What had I gotten myself into? What kind of contest was this?

"Very good. I just need to go over the rules of the Selection with you and then we are done. I will also leave a copy of them with you so that you can review them tomorrow night. First, you cannot leave the palace unless Prince Maxon dismisses you from the Selection. You may not remove yourself from the selection and nobody else can eliminate you."

"Wait," I interrupted him "so if I want to leave the Selection Prince Maxon can keep me there against my will? Even if I don't love him?"

Mother kicked me underneath the table.

"That is correct. Prince Maxon is a reasonable man however, so I am sure that if you expressed that particular thought to him he would have no problems dismissing you. Next, there is no set timeline for the Selection. Prince Maxon can make his decision in 5 days or 5 years." I must have looked terrified because he continued "However, the longest Selection lasted only 10 months. You may not seek out one-on-one time with the Prince. He will arrange for your company if he wants it. You may approach him at group gatherings, but you may not request a date with him."

These rules kept getting weirder and weirder. How was I supposed to get to know Prince Maxon if I couldn't talk to him alone?

"We realize that all of the Selected come from different castes, provinces, and backgrounds - however, under no circumstances are you to physically harm or cause distress to another member of the Selected. This means no fighting, no stealing, no sabotaging, and no talking poorly about other members of the Selected to the prince. If you break this rule the prince may or may not dismiss you for it. The most important rule is that you will have no other romantic relationship with anyone other than Prince Maxon. If you are found sending letters, or are caught in a relationship with someone other than the prince during the Selection it is considered high treason, and punishable by death. Additionally, if you are found breaking any of Illéa's laws you will be punished accordingly - you are not above the law. You will not eat or wear anything that does not come directly from the palace - this is a security issue and is not to be ignored. Mrs. Singer - please do not send America anything other than letters. Anything you send to her will be destroyed. You will be present for The Report on Fridays and you will be courteous to any cameras that are present at any time during the Selection."

The more he talked the more I felt like I was being sent to prison. Cameras - at any time?! Only clothing supplied by the palace? What had I gotten myself into?!

"Finally, for each week you remain in the Selection your family will be compensated. Mrs. Singer - I will give you your first check before I leave today. Please sign these forms stating you have been given the rules and your check. Thank you. As of this moment you are a Three. Your family however remain Fives."

Mom looked like she was going to pass out. I couldn't believe it - a Three! What would I do when I got out of the Selection? I couldn't go around performing at small parties anymore...maybe I would teach!

"Should you make it to the top ten, you will be considered an Elite. At that time - and not before - you will begin to learn the duties and responsibilities of a princess. Should you be chosen as the next princess by Prince Maxon you, and your entire family, will become Ones."

Mom almost fell out of her chair. The prospect of becoming a One was clearly too much for her.

"Do you understand everything I have told you?"

"Yes." I don't think I agreed with everything though - the cameras and the fact that I was now "property" made me uncomfortable, but the gasp that Mom let out when she looked at the check was enough to make me keep my mouth shut.

"Miss. Singer, will you please show me to the door?"

I was glad to get rid of him, and almost had the door shut when he yanked me outside.

"I didn't want to say this inside, but I have one piece of advice for you. Whatever Prince Maxon asks you to do - do it."

"What?" I didn't understand, or at least - I hope I didn't understand.

"Whatever Prince Maxon wants to do, it would be in your best interest to agree. No matter what it is." I started to interrupt him but he held a finger up "- yes - whatever he asks you to do. Do not turn him down." With that he walked away.


End file.
